shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianne Benton
Julianne 'Jazza' Benton is a student of Wexford Sixth Form and the roommate of Aurora Deveaux. She is a kind, intelligent girl who easily befriends Rory, and the two become fast friends as she teaches Rory about the ways of the English. She has a penchant for swimming and is very talented at the sport, winning many medals and trophies with which she decorates her side of the room with. Jazza is quick to befriend Rory and the latter observes that she is also very loyal to her friends. She is attached to her dogs and often looks to them for solace when she is upset. She plays the cello and is a swimmer, which Claudia often remarks to with disdain. AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Wexford StudentCategory:Female CharactersCategory:The Name of the StarCategory:The Madness Underneath Jazza has fair skin, brown eyes, and long blonde hair. Biography First Year at Wexford She doesn't get along with Charlotte due to the head-girl's extremely competitive nature; the two used to be roommates in the previous year but Jazza is intensely grateful that she doesn't have to share with her anymore. Although it pains Jazza to badmouth anyone, she physically cannot stand Charlotte. An example she gives Rory was how when they first arrived to Wexford, Jazza started seeing another prefect called Andrew - Charlotte showed no interest in him until Jazza did, eventually dating him as soon as Jazza broke up with him. Jazza arrives at Wexford while Rory is still asleep and tries to move in quietly around her, which doesn't work. The girls introduce themselves, and then Jazza leaves to say goodbye to her. Rory helps Jazza unpack, and in return, Jazza tells Rory she can borrow whatever she wants. At dinner, Jazza gets very quiet while having a short but uncomfortable conversation with Charlotte. Jazza is fidgety and saddened when Rory is unable to get ready to take a shower or eat breakfast quickly, but she never complaints. Jazza and Charlotte carry Rory to the school San after her Near-Death Experience. Back in their room, Jazza makes Rory tea, and they spend the rest of the night talking. Later, Rory tells Jazza Jerome wants them to meet him at the pub. Rory mistakenly thinks Jerome and Jazza have been flirting, but Jazza reassures her that's not the case, and is excited her two friends are getting together. Jazza is upset when she finds out they're going to the Ten Bells Pub, but goes anyway and gets a little tipsy, but sobers up quickly. She spends the rest of the night studying, but notices Rory looking out the window at some-thing. Despite saying there's nothing to be afraid of, Jazza pulls the curtains closed a little tighter. Jazza spends most of September getting into a comfortable routine with Rory, and becomes upset when the sensationalized coverage of the Copy-Cat Ripper is brought up. While both of them are sneaking back into Wexford, Jazza sees Rory talking to someone, but can't see them herself. The next morning after the body of the Ripper's latest victim is found on school grounds, Jazza encourages Rory to say she saw something. Jazza is taken in for questioning, but sincerely says she didn't see anyone. Jazza doesn't get along with Boo when she first arrives and quickly notices everything unusual about her ( sort of like a low-key stalker that's more irritated then scary ), which she relates to Rory. This spurred Rory's own suspicions of Boo, and might have helped her realize she was a Shade earlier. Later, since Rory accepts Boo, Jazza softens toward her enough to agree to dress in matching costumes for a dance. Jazza and Jerome visit Rory in the hospital together, where Jazza says she only wishes she could have seen Charlotte get hit over the head with that lamp. When Rory comes back to Wexford, Jazza runs towards Rory and hugs her at the dinner table. A few days later, Jazza comes in the room just as Charlotte has given Rory Jane's card and is about to leave. Rory asks her if Charlotte seemed at all strange to her, but Jazza says no. When the stress of exams, and particularly Jazza's certainty that she'll fail German starts getting to her, Jazza starts knitting a very long sleeve. One day, something might be attached to it, however Jazza stops working on it after Rory comes in upset about breaking up with Jerome, and offers Rory a drink, some chocolate, and a chance to talk about it. While Rory is on secretive Shades business, Jerome texts Rory that Jazza isn't taking her mysterious and sudden absence well. When Rory comes back to Wexford, possibly for the last time, she meets Jazza and Jerome in the girls' dorm room to explain everything to them. Category:Article stubs